


Star Lily Dance Performance

by MasukisJacket



Series: Fics Based on/Inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, But thats only really integral to the ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Like.. it's soft until it isnt, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Wow i am WAY more emotionally invested in this ship than i thought, probably??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: You dance in the love under the sakura treeThe song of the charming star lilyThe water reflecting back the swaying flowersCasting forward these never reaching feelings
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Fics Based on/Inspired by Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698619
Kudos: 15





	Star Lily Dance Performance

**Author's Note:**

> So... I feel like there's a spectrum from fic to poetry, and this falls more under the poetry line.. so yeah  
> And anyway I rlly rlly love masa works design and so I was just listening to this song and got the idea for this, so I made it  
> Uh the summary is just the second chorus of the song because,, how do you summarize poetry (also I was lazy haha)

They're in a field.

It's a big field.

It's a pretty field.

Full of luscious, green, grass,

Underneath a sun shining onto both of them,

But nothing is more pretty than Azula.

Azula's hair is down,

And Ty Lee prefers it a lot more that way.

Azula is smiling.

Azula is happy.

Therefore,

So is Ty Lee.

Ty Lee feels her aura grower pinker by the second,

As Azula smiles at her,

Genuine,

As she whispers sweet words of encouragement,

And praises,

Promises of love,

And hope,

Promises of peace,

Promises of attempting to get better,

To work through their issues,

But together.

It's comforting.

Azula is asking Ty Lee to dance,

And she's filled to the brim with glee.

Until Azula falls,

But that's okay,

She can teach her.

And so she does,

Walking Azula through the steps,

Watching as she copies every move perfectly.

It truly is a sight to behold.

And they dance.

Spiraling together,

It's like the dance was choreographed just for the two of them,

Their bodies fit together so well,

And when their dance is over,

They can't bear to pull away.

Azula holds Ty Lee,

So gently,

As if she was a flower

That would be crushed if handled improperly.

Normally, Azula might crush the flower,

But not with Ty Lee.

She rubs circles into Ty Lee's shoulder with her fingers from behind,

Into her waist,

And it is so very amazing.

Azula is gentle with Ty Lee,

She accepts Ty Lee,

Thinks of her as something more,

Than just another piece of a Pai Sho game,

Thinks of her in a more than friendly way,

And that's okay.

Azula slowly undoes Ty Lee's braid,

Letting her brown hair flow down her back,

Past her waist,

And begins to run her fingers through it.

Ty Lee surely turns as pink as her aura.

Ty Lee holds Azula.

It's a bit awkward at first,

But they were made for each other,

So it works out in the end.

She lays a hand over Azula's collarbone,

Feeling the sharp angles of her body,

Burying her face into that soft,

Black hair,

Groomed to be fit for a princess of the Fire Nation,

And sighing contentedly.

It was heavenly,

To be able to hold the girl she loves

So closely,

So dearly,

So gently.

She vaguely remembers blocking Azula's chi. 

Why would she do that?

She wouldn't,

And so she keeps holding her,

Mumbling words of adoration under her breath,

Although she knows Azula hears them when she laughs,

Not cruelly,

But softly.

Genuinely.

This is Azula.

Softness,

Braveness,

Power,

And, above all,

Happiness.

Ty Lee is so very happy when they kiss.

Their lips locked together,

Azula's lipstick no doubt transferring over,

But Ty Lee doesn't care in the slightest.

All that matters is Azula's hand on her back,

Her lips on Ty Lee's,

Their legs intertwined,

Because they were made for each other.

When Azula pulls away,

She looks so heavenly,

Especially as the petals start falling,

And one lands directly onto her nose,

Earning a small laugh out of her.

Ty Lee can only stare,

At the love of her life,

Who looks so incredibly happy,

Like she deserves to be.

And they deserve each other.

Their lips find each other again,

And again,

And again,

Until they ache from so much kissing.

Ty Lee could get used to this.

When Ty Lee wakes up,

It's a disappointment.

She remembers how happy she was in her dream,

How happy Azula was.

She misses Azula,

So so much,

But she doesn't regret betraying her.

She only wishes Azula could be better.

It was what Azula needed to start down the path of recovery,

But Ty Lee doesn't know how long that will take.

Azula is stubborn,

Above all else,

And lonely now, too.

It's painful to live without her.

She tries to lose herself in the dream world once again.

Maybe once Azula is better,

They could be together.

Or maybe not.

Ty Lee is just a normal girl,

A circus performer,

And Azula is a princess,

A firebending prodigy,

Practically perfect.

It would never work.

Still,

It won't stop her from wanting it.

Maybe,

Just maybe,

If she wishes hard enough,

Wants badly enough,

Maybe one day

It'll come true.

And she'll be able to dance with Azula,

Just like in her dream,

She'll be able to kiss Azula,

Hold Azula,

Touch Azula,

Love Azula how she wants to.

For now, it can be nothing more than a dream,

But believing that it could happen one day,

Is enough to give Ty Lee the hope she needs

To keep believing in Azula,

Believe she'll learn her lesson,

And come back a better person,

And able to love Ty Lee the way she wants her to.

For now, though,

She needs to find a way to break these chains.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway here's the song, go listen to it, it's super gay and cute: https://youtu.be/PktcWLSu7CI


End file.
